donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike
Spike is a supporting character in The Land Before Time. Personality He is brave, hungry and appetite. Role in the film When Cera tells her tale about meeting the Sharptooth she accidently knocks Ducky who goes flying into the air and lands near a nest where she finds a baby spiketail who is hatching from his egg and who has no parents. She names him Spike and tells him that he can join her and the others on their journey to the Great Valley to which Spike does but before leaving he eats all the grass around his nest and begins to fall asleep in his nest to which Ducky has to wake him up and get him to follow her and the others by dragging a weed. Soon the gang enter a little cave to which they see a tree with green food on the outside but before they can move an earthshake begins and Ducky and Spike get stuck in the cave and a whole herd of longnecks enter the cave and run past the group and eat all the green food on the tree so the gang go down and see if there are any other trees with green food on them to which they find one to which Littlefoot pushes Ducky and Petrie towards the tree and Spike pushes Littlefoot up to the top of the tree and as Petrie pushes the green food down Spike eats some of them. After they get all the green food they eat and ask Cera to join them but she says no and tells them that she's not afraid to be alone and that she's not afraid of Sharptooth and hopes that he doesn't eat any of them to which Littlefoot says that there isn't any Sharptooth but Spike and Ducky and Petrie cuddle up with Cera for protection while Littlefoot lays down in a nest to which the others, later on, join him with Spike laying his head on top of Littlefoot's head. The next morning, Cera hears a roar and notices Sharptooth coming and wakes the others and tells them to run to which they do but Spike gets stuck in the cave to which Littlefoot pushes him through the cave to safety and they notice the rock that looks like a longneck which tells them they're going the right way to the Great Valley. However, as they continue their journey up a hill of rocks Littlefoot and Cera get into a fight over which way to go to which Spike buries his head in the sand in fear as Littlefoot and Cera fight. Spike, Ducky, and Petrie decide to follow Cera believing that her way is much easier while Littlefoot continues his way up the rocks. Cera leads Spike, Ducky, and Petrie pass the mountains that burn to which Petrie gets stuck in tar and Spike and Ducky gets stuck on a rock underneath lava but luckily Littlefoot comes to the rescue and helps Spike and Ducky off the rock and they rush to help Petrie but get stuck in the tar also but they manage to escape by walking out looking like a tar monster and scare away some dinosaurs that are bullying Cera and then they grab Cera who screams for her friends help to which Ducky tells her it's them and they laugh at her to which Cera walks away feeling too proud to admit that she led them the wrong way. Littlefoot leads Spike, Ducky, and Petrie on the journey through the water to which they look up and see Sharptooth entering a cave and decide to get rid of him once and for all by pushing him into the water and drown. As Ducky leads Sharptooth into the water Spike and Littlefoot try to push a rock onto his head but he jumps onto the rock trying to get them but luckily Cera returns and helps them push Sharptooth and the rock into the water to which Sharptooth grabs Petrie as he falls into the water and drowns and the four dinosaurs moan the loss of their friend but luckily Petrie survives and joins them. With the help of Littlefoot's Mother's spirit's guide from the sky the five dinosaurs race through the cave and find the Great Valley to which Ducky takes Spike home with her and tells her sisters that Spike is their new brother to which Ducky's Mother rubs her head on top of Spike's welcoming her new son to the family. In the end, Spike and Ducky run to play with Petrie, Cera, and Littlefoot to which the group shares a friendly hug and the narrator explains the five of them grew up together in the Valley and passed onto the next the tale of their ancestors' journey to the valley long ago. Gallery PDVD_523.jpg T.REX.png Trivia *Spike is a pet, but a brother of Ducky. Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Orphans Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sidekicks Category:Brothers Category:Idiots Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Non-Speaking Characters